Max visits Hyrule
by s82161
Summary: Max, a troubled 9 year old kid gets into an argument with his mom over frozen corn and runs away. He encounters a boat and he sails away. Max ends up in a fantasy land called Hyrule. There he meets Link. Max wants to explore Hyrule.
1. Max meets Link

Max, a 9 year old boy in a wolf costume, walked through a forest. He remembered the argument with his mother over frozen corn. Max ran away from home. He eventually found a boat in a pond. The pond soon became a ocean. Max sailed for many days. The boat soon reached land. Max got off the boat and started to walk. Max continued to walk in the forest when suddenly an arrow hit him in the chest. Then a boy with a outfit similar to Robin Hood appeared. Max was injured. "Why did you hit me?" Max said. "I thought you were a wolf." the boy in a green tunic said. The boy had blond hair, and was wearing a Robin Hood style tunic. "What's your name." The boy in the green tunic asked Max. "Max." Max said. "What's yours?" "Link." the boy with the green tunic said. "Can you take this arrow out of my chest?" Max asked Link. "Sure." Link said. Link bend down to remove the arrow from Max's chest. "Don't scream." Link said to Max. Link slowly removed the arrow. Max screamed very loud. Blood poured out of his chest like a water faucet. Link got some gauze on put it on Max's chest. Max passed out.

When Max woke up, he found himself in a strange house. The house was filled with books of magic, mystic, and several other books. Max was about to get up from the bed when Link appeared in front of him "Where am I." Max asked. "You're in Hyrule." Link said. "How did you get here?" "This may sound absurd, but I got into a argument with my mother over frozen corn. I threatened to eat my mother. Then I ran away. I took a boat. I sailed for multiple days. That's how I came here." Max said. "Good for you." Link said. "All I do all day is save a princess every single day." "Who is the princess you always save?" Max asked. "Her name is Zelda. A very powerful wizard named Ganon kidnapped Zelda. I ended up saving her. I defeated Ganon." Link said. "Do you want to hear a story of my own?" Max said. "Sure." Link said. "There were these buildings, they could walk. There was a vampire. The vampire tried to bite down on the building. All of his teeth fell out. He went to the other vampires. 'Aren't those just your baby teeth.' they said. 'No' the vampire said. 'Those are my grown up teeth.' And so the vampires left him. He couldn't be a vampire anymore." Max said. "Did you make that story up?" Link asked. "Yes." Max said. "You should get some rest, Max." said Link. "OK." Max said. Link left the room. Max fell asleep in his wolf costume.

* * *

 **This crossover is going to be awesome! I'm 15 years old. Bye.**


	2. Link learns about Max's culture

Max woke up in Link's hideout. he got up out of bed. Max was still wearing his wolf suit. He went outside the hideout. Max saw Link sitting on the ground. Matt sat down next to Link. "Good morning Link." Max said. Link looked up at Max. "Good morning Max. How did you sleep?" Link asked. "I slept fine." Max said. "Good." Link said. "Can you tell me exactly where I am?" Max asked Link. "You're in Hyrule. It's a magical place. It is ruled by a king. in a castle, there's a princess called Zelda. I have to always save Zelda. I'm getting tired of it. Every time I save Zelda, I have to deal with Ganon." Link said. "Who's Ganon?" Max asked. "Ganon is a powerful wizard who will stop at nothing to kidnap Zelda and destroy Hyrule. I defeated Ganon many times." Link said to Max. "Where did you come from?" Link asked Max. "I come from a land that is far away. In fact, it's in a alternate dimension." Max said. "What's in this 'alternate dimension'?" Link Asked Max. "There are several houses in where I come from. There's also cars, and shopping malls and other stuff." Max said. "What is a car?" Link asked. Max explained to Link about his culture of where he comes from. Link found this interesting. "Wow." Link said to Max. "Yeah." Max said. "Where is Zelda?" Max asked. "Zelda lives in a castle." Link said. "Where is the castle?" Max asked. "The castle is in Hyrule. Want me to take you there?" Link asked Max. "Yes!" Max said excitedly. Link and Max walked to Zelda's castle.

Ganon was devising a evil scheme in his castle. Ganon is a boar like demon. He has taken over Hyrule several times. Each time, he was defeated by Link and his friends. He was getting tired of Link always defeating him. So, Ganon had come up with a plan to capture Link. He planned on capturing Link. Then he'll take over Hyrule. Ganon decided to hire 2 guys to capture Link and his new friend Max. "I want you guys to bring me Link. He's always beating me and foiling my plans." Ganon said. "But what are we going to do to capture Link?" Ganon's minion asked. "We'll set up a trap for Link." Ganon said. "He'll never see it coming." "Okay." Ganon's minion said. Ganon was happy that hi plan was going through.

Link and Max were on their way to Zelda's castle. Link was talking to Max about his world. Link was amazed by what Max had to say. Max's world was awesome. Link wished to live in Max's world. "That's what my world is like." Max said to Link. "Wow." Link said. "Yeah." Max said. "I would like to live in your world." Link said. Suddenly, one of Link's friends, John (I had to to come up with the name, since I never played any of the Legend of Zelda games) said "Link! You need to come to the castle." John said. "What is it, John?" Link asked. "Zelda has fallen mysteriously ill." John said. John noticed a boy in a wolf costume. "Who's that?" John said to Link, pointing to Max. "My name is Max." Max said. "Did you kill a wolf and skin it?" John asked Max. "No. This is a wolf costume. Why?" Max said to John. "Just it looked like you skinned a wolf and then wore it's skin." John said. "Why would you think that?" Max asked John. "I don't know." John said. "John, you said that Zelda had fallen ill. How did that happen?" Link asked John. "I don't know. Neither does the king." John said. "Well, we must go save Zelda." Link said. Link, Max, and John headed towards Zelda's castle.


End file.
